Talk:Storm Bow
1I've gotten into countless arguements in-game about this bow, I've said it has the same stats as a longbow, but many disagree -- 11:20, 26 February 2006 (CST) :Can't you just go at the shooting range next to the bow trainer on the battle isles to test it? --theeth 11:33, 26 February 2006 (CST) :Could it be like the Ascalon Bow? -PanSola 13:45, 26 February 2006 (CST) ::I'm confused about it also. I was always under the impression that it was a Longbow given its range/firing rate, until recently when I aquired another bow (one that has longbow in its name) and noticed that I have more range with it. Maybe it is a Hornbow or a Recurve? --Acca 5:40, 12 June 2006 (GMT) :::Not a recurve as it has a longer range. Animation not working? Sometimes the electricity on my Storm Bow does not move on the skin. I have seen this on other players' bows as well. Anyone know what's up with this? --aCynicalPie 22:36, 11 June 2006 (CDT) :Hmm... I restarted Guild Wars and it works again. Buggy skin, no? --aCynicalPie 22:46, 11 June 2006 (CDT) ::I own a Storm Bow on my Ranger and have never seen this happen to it. /Age tells me that I've played 53 hours on that character, and until last week when I started using another bow alongside it and excluding Pre-Searing, I have used only that bow. Your problem sounds pretty strange to me. How about anyone else, any problems with the skin? --Acca 5:40, 12 June 2006 (GMT) :::Mine randomly does it. I dont know why, just a simple bug. I found a storm bow in the Tombs. I equipped it on my necromancer to see just how it looked. As soon as I transferred it to my ranger, the animation has stopped working. Now it was DEFINITELY working yesterday as I experimented with dyes to see how it looked. But today, nothing. Darkobra I have had the same problem just the other day to be honest i had thought they had fixed it then it locked up once more. Dye I have noticed some hue changes in the shade of blue the bow is depending on the dye applied, but I have yet to see the change in the arc lightning surrounding the bow to the colour of the dye (or anything else), as the article suggests. Is this more pronounced with certain colours and less so with others? --Acca 5:40, 12 June 2006 (GMT) The bow can be dyed, It's just not highly noticeable. I have dyed mine silver and it is slightly lighter than normal. Also, when i initially dyed it, the lightning around it DID freeze, but it corrected itself after zoning, I don't know if this was just my computer or always happens, im guessing its just my computer. I'm too lazy to update the actual page based on what i know about dying it, perhaps someone can experiment a bit more and leave a better description then what i would say somewhere along the lines of 'It can be dyed, although it isn't highly noticeable' but perhaps thats all that needs to be said? --Fatigue 10:34, 14 June 2006 (GMT) :As I suspected, the use of dye merely changes the hue of blue the bow produces: ::Base (no dye) Purple Red Orange Green Blue Yellow Silver :I am too poor to afford black for doing such a test as this. These images were taken in Kryta, with the bow facing the light source, as I have always believed the lighting there to be quite clear. My apologies for lack of thumbnails or such; I do not know how to do such a thing in Wikicode nor did I care enough to go and look it up ;) At least I didn't make a mess huh? --Acca 15:08 14 June, 2006 (GMT) :Edited the article to reflect this; I believe it is concise and now relatively more correct. --Acca 15:35 14 June, 2006 (GMT) Great Job Acca, I may add a bit more later on but i think you summed it up pretty well. and i never noticed that my silver storm bow was so much different than an undyed one. --Fatigue 9:30 14 June, 2006 {GMT) gates of pain? i had a max purple storm bow with inscription drop for me in the mission with all hench/heros. perhaps we may be seeing a drop increase? 72.78.223.169 17:18, 9 January 2007 (CST) I got that too. Mine was a white, not-quite-max dmg one, but I also had hench/hero with me. I had a purple one drop in the Domain of Fear around the south with all the terrorweb dryders, scythes of chaos and the like --Bluespike 5 08:50, 17 February 2007 (CST). Black Dye The same thing happens as with the other dyes on the storm bow, it just seems to make the 'scales' on the bow. TboneK :Nice! --[[User:Sigm@|'Σιγ'μα ]] 13:39, 10 March 2007 (CST) Now thats a good looking bow ;) Dye The dye effects for stormbow have changed. i dyed mine green, and it got purple scales. Wood Yeah, why does this contain wood? -Silk Weaker 12:01, 31 March 2007 (CDT)